Accidental Marauder
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: Hermione accidentally time travels back to the marauders! Awkward but funny meetings are the best. Rating is just to be safe


I grab my towel from the rack next to the shower door. I wrap the soft towel around myself, put on my underthings, and stand my soaps back up from where I'd knocked them over. As I'm humming a small tune, I open the bathroom door and see the steam billow throughout the room like normal.

Stumbling to my bunk with my eyes closed, I hear a gasp and feel a rough, masculine hand on my bare upper arm. "Who are you, beautiful?" My eyes snap open to meet a pair of eyes that are a familiar steel.

I stumble back a bit, ripping my arm out of his grasp, "Huh?! What are you doing in the girls' dormitory?!" I shriek. He stares, befuddled while I continue with a hand over my racing heart, "How'd you even get up here? The staircase turns into a slide when boys even step on it." I scramble back when he steps forward toward me. My eyes dart around the room to solve problem, and I see four other boys staring at me in confusion. I recognize one and quietly ask as I step behind him to have him be my protective shield, "Harry? What's going on?"

"I'm not Harry. My name is James, James Potter. Who are you?"

My jaw goes slack, and I mumble, stumbling away from him, "Hermione Jean Granger."

"My name is Sirius Black, and you can come to my room like this anytime you want." The first boy winks at me as he catches me midstumble, keeping his hands on my hips. I blush heavily and before I can respond, a boy with soft green recognizable eyes speaks up.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew." He gestures to a chubby boy at his side.

"Oh, well, that's nice." I say still shell-shocked, "What year is it?"

Eyebrows rose all around the room before Remus responds wonderingly, "1975, why?" My world goes dark, and I fall backward.

"She said her name is Hermione Jean Granger. She just appeared in our dorm in her towel, and she thought James was someone else name Harry. Lastly, she asked what year it is, then she fainted in my arms. I brought her here. We're really confused..." I open my eyes to find Sirius talking to an obviously younger madam Pomfrey. His hazel eyes meet mine at the end of what he's saying. "She's awake now." All eyes snap to me.

"Ummm... hi. I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you now?" Madam Pomfrey laughed with a small smile, "Well, I will get someone to get him for you. Mr. Potter, will you go get Professor Dumbledore from his office?" He nods and leaves.

"Thank you."

"Well, Miss Granger, good luck." She throws over a shoulder as she walks away.

"Err, hi. Are you okay?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah, sorry for fainting on you." I blush.

"Oh, that was awkward but good." He grins impishly. "By the way, who's Harry?" He waggles his eyebrows, smirking, "Obviously a _close_ friend since just for looking like him, James became a shield for you whilst you were mostly naked."

My blush deepens, "He's my very best friend who's been with me through everything. We always protect each other." My eyes break from his at the end.

"Well-"

"Miss Granger? Nice to meet you. I'm rather curious." Dumbledore twinkles. "Excuse us, Misters Black and Potter."

"Yes sir." He says with a mock salute.

Dumbledore watches him walk out and then looks at me. I finally say, "Professor, I'm 25 years in the past."

"Okay, well don't tell me anything. Let's put you in fifth year. What house?"

"Gryffindor, sir."

"Great! Let's create you a backstory."

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I'm a werewolf. Is that a problem, sir?"

"No, but I need to get Mr. Lupin..." he says the last part to himself.

"Remus? Oh! I saw him. This will be even more awkward."

He chuckles, "Yes, I imagine so. I believe he's the one who gave you his robe while Mr. Black just held you in shock. Just wait here while I get Mr. Lupin." He then sweeps from the room only to return a few short minutes later. "Mr. Lupin, Miss Granger, I believe you already met." We both nod and wave awkwardly. "Getting to the point, you are both werewolves, and we only have one place to transform safely. You're both Gryffindors too. He's a prefect, so he'll show you around. You will need to trust each other to keep each other's secrets. She's an accidental time traveller, and you will help her with some backstory and won't ask questions about the future. I'm going to get her some belongings aside from a towel, underthings, and wand." He leaves the hospital wing in a flurry of brightly colored robes.

"Hi Remus. This is awkward; I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"It's-it's fine, Hermione. I guess we'll be friends. Do you know me in the future? I just got to ask."

"Yeah, I know you pretty well actually which is going to make this a little weird."

"Oh. I can see that."

I rub the back of my neck nervously, gulp loudly, and whisper "So, uh, when creating my backstory, we can't have me as anything but muggleborn."

"Wh-wha-why?"

I take a steadying breath, turn my face away, pull up my sleeve, and whisper, "Finite." He gasps loudly.

"Merlin! Who did this to you?" Wait, I can't know; that's horrible. I will protect you, and my friends will too." He turns my face back to his gently by my chin as he speaks. "You are safe; I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

"Okay." I nod sincerely while looking up into his eyes. I suddenly realize that our faces are really close. "We should go."

After a moment, he says, "Yeah, we should." He leads me to Gryffindor and up to his room. "Men, we are going to take care of our very own time travelling werewolf. She's a Gryffindor too. We need a backstory for our newest friend, if that's alright at least."

"That's so cool! Of course! She's one of our own. Do know us in the future? When'd you come from?"

"I know all of you in some capacity. I come from 2000."

"Olay, so you're not born yet?!"

"Yep. I know it's weird which is why I need help."


End file.
